


Hotel Blues

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cars broken down, slowly falling in love, spending the night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: It all started out with Dean taking a road trip to Atlanta to escape the reality of his hell of a life back in Lawrence Kansas. But an hour out of Atlanta, the Impala breaks down. Being a part time mechanic he thinks he can fix it, but after no success, he walks up to a roadside Roadhouse. Intending to get  drunk and spending the night there until he can call a mechanic to get his car fixed, is all changed when an attractive brown haired, blue eyed, man wearing a tan trench coat walks into the Roadhouse. Will he end up with the mystery man? Who knows? Let's read and find out, shall we?





	1. Dean's Car Breaks Down

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post a new chapter everyday! I hope you enjoy the story :)

The Impala thundered down an empty highway. It was 11pm, kind of quiet on the roads. What wasn't quiet, was the loud vibrating sound of AC/DC and Dean singing obnoxiously loud in the inside of the Impala. He was almost in Atlanta. As he got closer, the lights got brighter. The reasoning for coming to Atlanta was simple, he needed a break, he wanted to escape his reality for a few days, and he thought that this was the way to do it, loud music, sex and fun. He certainly wasn’t going to allow anything to ruin it for him, no matter how hard everything tried to bring him down.

Just as he thinks everything was perfect, a ca-clunk noise made him lose control of the Impala. With the shock of everything, he fought with the steering wheel, to regain the control. It took most of his energy to get the control back, but once he did, the impala screeched to a sudden stop. Dean sighs, his baby never skipped a beat usually. He reached down to the keys, turning them, the engine refusing to start. Ugh, it was too late for this bullshit. He pounds a fist down onto the steering wheel, cursing his damn car. Just when everything was going well, something just had to go wrong, that’s usually the Winchester way. Realizing he was going to have to get out, and have a look under the bonnet, he groaned before reaching for the door handle. 

He stepped out of the car, a blow of cold air immediately hitting him. He shivered as he reached under the bonnet opening it. Looking over everything, he messed around with some wires and switches, he went to try and start her again. No success, much to his dismay. He walked around the car, shouting before kicking the right hand wheel. 

“Why won’t you fucking start!” he shouted at the car. 

Climbing back into his car, slamming the door behind him, he roughly pulled his phone out of his pocket, and tried to call AAA, or someone that could potentially come to have a look at his damned car. As he dialled the number, a notification came on his phone that he didn’t have any service. He groaned, ditching his phone onto the seat beside him. Out of everyone this could have happened too, it had to be him! 

Gathering his phone and wallet, and his bag, he climbed out of the car again, in hope of finding somewhere to have a damn drink and calling a mechanic. He did up his jacket and began to walk….


	2. Castiel's Car Break Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds himself breaking down on the edge of the highway.

Up the other end of the highway, a 1978 Lincoln Continental thundered up the highway. It’s so quiet out on the roads, you could almost say the highway was abandoned. Even the inside of the car was reasonably quiet, just the low sound of the car radio playing, and Castiel humming along to it softly. He couldn’t wait to get to Atlanta, he had come for a trip. This was his first holiday in just over 2 years, his desk job back home was so demanding and needy, so coming to Atlanta was the best way to escape it all. As he got closer, the more excited he got. He still didn’t understand though, why his brother Gabriel Novak had made him drive overnight instead of in daylight like he preferred. He had given in though to driving overnight, when he realized he loved the lights and the quietness of it. 

The quietness however was interrupted when his car made a loud clunk noise making him veer to the side of the road before it came completely to a halt. All kinds of stress and worry went through Castiel’s mind, as he reached for the keys, desperate for the car to start. He was definitely uncomftable being out in the middle of no-where, stuck on the highway, and his car being stuck. He glared at the clock, suddenly getting more worried when he read it was past 11pm. He was growing more anxious. He reached for the door handle, grabbing his phone, and stepping out of the car. He anxiously tapped at his phone, trying to call someone but all his phone did was beep at him, alerting him there was no service. 

Castiel walked a few steps back to the car, opening the bonnet. He looked under the bonnet, even though he knew nothing about cars. Being a desk clerk and a manager certainly had its downfalls, especially when his car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and he has no idea how to fix the damn thing. He was beginning to get upset, and cold, so he slammed the bonnet, before walking back to the car. He gathered his wallet and his small suitcase, before deciding to take a walk around, trying to find someone to help him. Out of everyone, why did it have to be him? Just why!


	3. The RoadHouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is lucky when he finds an open road house not far from his car. Intending to get drunk and find somewhere to stay, was soon changed, when a man in a tan trench coat walks through the door.

By now, Dean had walked about a kilometer. He was getting tired, after all, he had just driven 15 hours. He was ready to collapse but fought to keep walking. Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he looked around again. He was in luck this time, he could see some lights up ahead, probably another 500 metres away. Was it real or just an illusion? He was going to find out. He walked the 500m rather quickly and was surprised to see the sign of a roadhouse/hotel. Finally! Somewhere to rest! He pushed on the door of the roadhouse, and he was relieved to find it was open. 

Walking in, he noticed there was still a few people sitting at the bar, and at the surrounding tables, sipping at beers. He approached the bar. A lovely blond haired lady, came up to the edge of the bar. 

“Hey, sugar. What can I get ya?” She asked, with a smile. 

Dean grinned. “Just a beer, and a shot of whisky, thanks love.” 

“Coming right up.” The bar lady replied. 

Just a minute later, a beer, and a shot of whisky were placed on the bar in front of Dean. Dean was upset, tired, and annoyed with the damn car, he was desperate for a drink. He threw back the shot, eagerly. The bar lady had noticed and came back over. 

“You okay there, love?” she asked. 

Dean looked up, having not quite understood what she had said. “Hmm? What’d you say?” he asked. 

“I asked, are you okay?” she responded as she wiped out the inside of a glass. 

“Oh wonderful. Supposed to be going to Atlanta, but my car broke down about a kilometer and a bit back.” Dean explained, as he frowned. 

“I’m sorry to hear that sugar,” she grabbed a whisky bottle, pouring some more into the now empty shot glass, “On the house love, for your troubles.” 

Dean huffed, “Thanks” and then threw back the shot she had provided him. 

She disappeared for a few moments, but then returned again. “Hey sugar, we have rooms out back, if you need a place to stay for the night, or at least until someone can come and fix your car.” She said. 

“Sorry, Miss… um” he stuttered not knowing her name. 

“Joanne” She smiled. 

“Joanne. That would be great.” He said handing over his card. 

Joanne disappeared and returned within a few minutes with Dean’s card, and a key. “Here.” She said dropping the key into his hand, “Room 17.” 

“Thanks.” Dean smiled, before taking a sip of his beer. 

Joanne went to serve another customer. Dean drank his beer slowly and sulked slowly about this whole situation. He was meant to be enjoying his holiday, but this wasn’t exactly the best start to it. He frowned again, downing another shot, when all of a sudden, he heard the door to the roadhouse opening. He turned curiously, and he was glad he had, when his eyes met a gorgeous looking man, in a blue suit, complimented with a tan trench coat. Hmm, he looked gorgeous, and a man that absolutely never did anything wrong. Why on earth would he be walking into a place like this? Dean was definitely intrigued! As the man came closer into the roadhouse, approaching the bar, he got a glimpse of the man’s blue eyes, turning away quickly before he got caught staring. 

However, those blue, angelic blue eyes stuck in his mind…


	4. Spending The Night Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in the trench coat now approaching the bar, Dean notices just how damn gorgeous the mystery man is. Eager to get to know him, he approaches him, before they exchange names. The blue eyed mans name is Castiel Novak.

Dean watched as the mystery man stepped up to the bar, immediately ordering a shot of scotch. Oooh, the man was gamey, drinking the strong stuff. Dean also watched in amusement, as soon as the mystery man was handed the drink, he downed it within a couple seconds.

Dean couldn’t believe how much this man made his heart flutter, he wanted to know more, no, he NEEDED to know more. Once the mystery man sat down a few seats down from him, and ordered another scotch, Dean took action, making his way over to the man, eager to introduce himself. He was nervous but that didn’t stop him.

“So, what is a gorgeous man like you doing in a place like this?” Ugh, he wanted to slap himself at the horrible pick up line he had just attempted to use.

“Um… my car broke down not far from here.” The mans blue eyes twinkled as he looked up.

Dean nervously chuckled, he felt his heart was going to jump out of his chest. “Um… mine too. Erm, Dean. Dean Winchester.” He introduced himself formally, before holding out his hand to the man.

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” He replied, holding out his hand as well before they shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you Castiel.” Dean smiled at him.

“And you Dean.” Castiel responded.

“So, Cas,” Dean slapped himself mentally again, having shortened Castiel’s name before they had even been talking for 5 seconds, “What brings you to Atlanta?”

“Just a holiday. It’s my first vacation in 2 years. What about you, Dean?” Castiel responded taking a sip from his glass.

“Escaping from my life back home. Need some time away from everyone, I guess. My brother calls it ‘Needing to find myself’.” Dean responded, reaching anxiously for his beer, “What do you for work?”

“Um, I am a manager at my family’s accounting business, ‘Novak Accountanting’ Cas smiled. His cheeks blushed as he spoke.

“That’s cool. I am working on and off with my dad at our hotel business, and on the side work on cars. But it seems I’ve faded from that, I couldn’t work out how to fix my own damn car.” Dean laughed suddenly.

Cas smiled, but quickly hid his smile behind his beer mug. Dean blushed, shit, was he seriously falling for someone that he barely knew. He didn’t mind, he was definitely enjoying talking with Castiel Novak. There was something about him, that intrigued Dean to stay, and not just walk the other way, like he usually would. There was something about Castiel, that he loved, a thing he wanted to have in his life, something that he never wanted to give up. He gestured to Joanne, for two more shots, them quickly being produced and placed on the bar.

Castiel and Dean continued to talk, their conversation just got easier the more they drank. The more alcohol they consumed, the more the words out of their mouths would flow. Before they knew it, it was 1am, and the bar woman, was calling last drinks. So, to finish the night off, Dean gestured for two more shots. Dean and Castiel clinked their glasses, before throwing them back without a struggle. Castiel grabbed his discarded coat, and pulled himself back into it, and Dean followed, pulling his brown leather jacket back on. They walked towards the door together, still joking and laughing with one another.

Suddenly Castiel went quiet. In all the excitement and chatting with Dean, he had completely forgotten about his damned car. Where was he going to stay? There was no way he was going to spend the night sleeping in his damn car. Dean had noticed Castiel had gone quiet and looked at him, anxiously standing on the spot.

“Cas…” Dean slurred, evident he had too many shots, as he nicknamed Castiel again, but the nickname stuck and Castiel didn’t seem to mind, “Are you okay?”

“Um,” Cas swayed on the spot, the alcohol making him dizzy, “No. I got distracted in there, and forgot about my car being broken down on the side of the road. And I don’t know what to do.” Cas said, getting anxious again.

“Um, well, if you don’t mind me making a suggestion?” Dean said, smiling briefly.

“What is it?” Cas asked. Dean rubbed the back of his neck, nervous, but asked anyway.

“Well, I have a room here for the night, out back. And since we can’t exactly move from here, until morning, maybe you would like to come and stay here with me for the night? I mean, I couldn’t let you sleep on the side of the road… in the cold. So basically, I’m asking, did you maybe want to come back with me?”

Dean was nervous, Cas could tell. Cas was definitely nervous too, but there was something about Dean that told him he could trust him. He didn’t seem like an untrusty guy. He seemed reasonable.

Cas nodded, “I mean, that would be great, but wouldn’t I be intruding?” 

Dean shook his head, wanting Cas to come back with him, more than ever. “No, Cas…,” damn there was that nickname again, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, I insist.” Dean concluded.

“If you insist.” Cas grinned.

“I do. Come on then. It’s cold out here.” Dean said with a shiver, gesturing for Cas to follow him.

They walk slowly towards the rooms out the back. They didn’t look too shabby, they actually looked rather decent. Dean shoved the key into the lock, opening the door, before reaching in to flick the switch. The lights come on, revealing the small but liveable hotel room. Dean walks in, and Cas follows him, slightly worried now, when he spots the room has only one bed in it but comes further into the room anyway. 

Dean shrugs off his coat, throwing that and his bag onto the small bed, before collapsing onto the small plush sofa. He saw Cas slowly placing his belongings onto the free side of the bed, before sitting down next to Dean on the sofa.

“Did you want to watch TV?” Dean asked reaching forward for the remote.

“Sure” Cas responded.

Cas was supposed to be calling a mechanic by now, realizing his phone now had service, but he was too tired now. Placing his phone on the table in front of him, he leant back on the couch, deciding to put it off until morning. At that moment, he looked over at Dean, flicking through the channels, and finds himself smiling. Brown messy hair, and sparkling green eyes, were all he noticed, and that made him feel more secure, settling down to watch the selected TV channel Dean had stopped at.

They watched a cooking show for a while, but it didn’t last long, as when Cas next went to look at Dean, he had fallen asleep. Cas leant forward picking up his phone quietly, careful not to disturb Dean’s sleeping form beside him, and sends a message to his brother.

_‘Hey Gabe. Didn’t make it to Atlanta. Car broke down an hour out. Too late to call mechanic now. Will in morning. I am safe, staying in hotel. Ring in the morning. Cas.'_

Cas sends the message and got up to get the comforter off the bed and placed it over Dean before settling back on the small couch. He thought about moving to the bed to sleep, but before he made any action, his eyelids got heavy and within a couple minutes, the exhaustion of driving for 15 hours, and the amount of alcohol he drank, he had passed out, his head rested firmly against the backrest of the couch.


	5. A Surprising Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cas wakes up, he is met with quite a surprise. Freaking out, he leaves in a hurry, just to get another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you guys. You get two chapters today :)

When Cas woke up the following morning, he felt warm, he felt secure. He snuggled himself closer to the warmth, but when he heard a chesty tired grumble, he was wide awake. Wait a minute… where was he? He briefly opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings, he remembered where he was, he was in Dean Winchester’s motel room. Oh god. Sure enough, when he moved his head on the comfy surface, and looked up, he realized what the comfy surface was. SHIT! Immediately he shot up into a sitting position, realizing what the hell had happened. He had FALLEN ASLEEP on Dean’s chest. He suddenly found himself cursing under his breath, his heartbeat increasing dramatically, before he slowly removed himself from the couch, moving slowly and quietly to avoid waking up Dean.

He slowly walked over to the bed, collecting his coat, quickly pulling it on, before quietly unzipping his suitcase, pulling out a leather bound journal. He quietly tried to rip a page out. All of a sudden, he heard Dean groan. Cas paused, thinking he had been caught, but a moment later, Dean resumed snoring, much to Cas’s relief. Cas proceeded with what he had been trying to do. He picked up a pen, writing out a note to Dean.

He paused in his tracks again. Should he really be leaving Dean a note?

He presses the pen to the paper, writing Dean a quick note.

_‘Dean. I am sorry about last night. It was fun though. Thank you. Cas.’_

Cas sighed, as he overlooked the note that sat on the table. Cas gulped, should he have written his number on there? Did he want this to be a thing with Dean? He felt overwhelmed. Nope, he had to get out of here, NOW. One more look at the note, he grabbed his bag, and rushed for the door. One more look in the room, at Dean’s sleeping form, he quietly closed the door, and walked a short walk to the roadhouse to call his brother and the mechanic.

However, when he walked into the roadhouse, he got a surprise he had never expected. His brother, Gabriel sits at the bar, chatting away with a now different barmaid, sipping at an orange juice. Gabriel swivelled around on his chair when he heard the door open and his eyes went wide when he spotted Castiel standing by the door.

“Cassie! Good morning sunshine.” Gabe laughed, smiling at his brother.

“Gabe… what… what are you doing here?” Cas spluttered, shocked.

“Got your text, and decided I’d fly over as quickly as I could. Naturally as your big brother, I am entitled to worry about you. Besides that, I called you a mechanic, and he’s looking after your car as we speak.” Gabe spoke.

“Well, it sure is good to see you, Gabe.” Cas said, walking over to his brother.

Cas took a seat beside his brother and ordered an orange juice too. Cas felt a little upset that he had just left Dean the way he had, but maybe it was for the best, he just didn’t know. He sighed, placing a fist under his chin, to hold his head up. Gabriel noticed, and looked over at his brother.

“You okay, Cassie? You look a bit off? Hungover or is something wrong?” Gabe asked him.

Cas panicked, he really didn’t want to tell Gabe that he could be in love. Especially since he was in love with someone he barely knew, Gabriel would definitely not be happy about it, no doubt. Cas just nodded, and Gabe nodded too, not sure whether to argue with him or not. It wasn’t long before the mechanic came through the door of the roadhouse, wiping grease off his hands with a white rag.

“Mr. Novak,” both Cas and Gabe look up, “Your car is fixed. It’s just parked outside. It’s ready to roll.” The mechanic smiled.

Gabe stands up, and goes over to the mechanic, and pulled out his wallet, handing him a $100 bill.

“You didn’t have to do that!” Cas said, before finishing his last mouthful of orange juice.

“I did have to do that Cassie. You were in trouble. So, I came to rescue your ass, like usual. Now, I’d ask you to join me for coffee somewhere, but I can’t stay. I have to get back to Kansas. I’ll see you when you get home!” Gabe said briefly as he cuddled Cas.

“Sure.” Cas replied.

Once Gabe left, Cas groaned, letting his head fall onto his folded arms on the bar. A voice makes him raise his head again.

“Hey hun, you look a bit down. Could I perhaps interest you in some breakfast?” the barmaid asked kindly.

“No thanks, dear. I have to drive to Atlanta. I don’t have time.” Cas responded, before rushing out the door.

He smiled, when he spotted his car parked just across from the roadhouse, the sight made him feel better about this whole situation he was in right now. He sighed, as he climbed into his car, pulling the keys out of his trench coat pocket. But he felt sad all of a sudden again, when he realized his coat smelled of Dean. Dismissing that completely, he shoved the key into the ignition, starting his car before beginning the rest of his journey to Atlanta. 

It sure did feel good getting the hell away from that Road House...


	6. Dean's Not So Great Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find Cas's note. Dean takes it hard :(

Dean awoke a short while later. He stretched with a groan, his back was aching from sleeping on the sofa. He pulled himself into a sitting up position. Hangover definitely there, as his head was slightly pounding but it was dull though. It was then that he had come across the note that Cas had left on the table.

_‘Dean. I am sorry about last night. It was fun though. Thank you. Cas.’_

Dean had read the note aloud. He suddenly felt angry. But why? Cas was just someone he had drank with and fallen asleep by accident with. Why did he care so much? He frowned, simply knowing the reason why he cared so much and that was because he was in fact in love with Cas… and because they were so drunk last night, he never had the chance to tell him.

With a frown of regret, Dean threw back the comforter that he was tangled amongst, roughly getting up from the sofa. He wanted coffee, but just didn’t have the heart to do so, he felt heartbroken that Cas had just gotten up and left the way he did. He just wanted to leave this damned road house as quickly as he could, with no hesitations or anything to stop him. With a loud groan, he picked up his coat. He paused, holding his coat tight in his grasp, when he had a thought.

Walking back over to the sofa, he picked up the note Cas had left, looking over it once again, hoping Cas just had to go, and left his number so they could do this again. But much to Dean’s disappointment, Cas didn’t leave his number. Folding the note, and shoving it in his jeans pocket, Dean pulled on his jacket, before making his way out of the room. Just when he thought this morning couldn’t get any worse, he remembered the Impala had broken down last night. He cursed internally. Why couldn’t he just leave? He just wanted out, and now had to wait even longer.

Roughly pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, he dialled a mechanic straight away, that said he could come within the hour. Tapping on the phone violently to end the call, he walked into the road house, even though everything in his mind told him no.

Once he walked in, he immediately noticed the different barmaid. He smiled at her, but all of a sudden, it all just become too much. The smell of the bar, and the food, Cas, and all the stress in his mind, overwhelmed him. he tried to ignore it, but before he knew it, he was running back out the roadhouse, hand over his mouth, darting around the corner of the building, before violently losing all of last night’s contents of his stomach.

With a groan, he leant against the wall, somewhat worn out. He didn't know what to do now. He had decided to make his way back to the front of the roadhouse. Feeling angry he fell against the wall, before sinking down to the ground. He puts his head in his hands and waits patiently as he can, trying not to lose his stomach again.

Within 2 hours… he was happily sat back in the front seat of his Impala, hands on the wheel, driving off towards Atlanta. Thank god he wasn’t at that damned roadhouse anymore.

The only thing left was now to forget about Cas and those angelic blue eyes…

It was going to be harder than what he thought....


	7. Ugh, Why Won't It Stop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas can't stop thinking about one another, even at work...

It had now been four weeks since Cas had walked out on Dean that morning…! He was sure he would have forgotten about it by now. But those damn thoughts of green sparkling eyes, and brown messy hair ran continuously ran through his mind. Like Cas didn’t have enough to worry about, without all these extra thoughts. 

Cas found himself thinking of Dean more often than he would have liked. He thought of Dean at some good times, that made him smile, and then other times where he couldn’t stop the thoughts, as to where he had to do something about it. He thought of Dean, washing his car, when he sat bored at his work desk, even when he went grocery shopping. Cas wanted it to stop, the thoughts, the feelings, the feeling of his heart bursting with happiness every time Dean came into his mind. He had even tried drinking copious amounts of alcohol, to escape his thoughts, but that just reminded him of that night with Dean. He was relieved, that Gabriel, actually his whole family, hadn’t noticed his strange behaviour, otherwise he’d be screwed. But all of this, was definitely proving to Cas, that he was very much in love with Dean. 

Cas sits at his desk at ‘Novak Accountanting’ going over some client documents, when just like any other day, the vision of Dean asleep on the sofa that morning when he left, popped into his head. Cas sighed, bringing a hand up to his face, lifting his glasses promptly with a finger, rubbing his eye. He groans, he felt tired, he had stayed awake most of the night, not being able to stop thinking about bloody Dean Winchester. The thoughts running through his head currently were if he should contact him, whether Dean would want to see him again after the predicament that happened. Out of all of the thoughts, one lingered around no matter what, ‘Was Dean feeling the same way’. Cas often dismissed that thought by telling himself that Dean was more likely one of those people that doesn’t just fall for someone on the spot. 

Cas adjusted his glasses, before opening his laptop. He brought up google, hesitating to type in ‘Dean Winchester’. He was afraid to admit, just how many times he had attempted to google Dean for the last few weeks. Finally finding the courage to do so, he typed Dean’s name into the search bar. The first two things to come up were “Winchester & Son Hotels” and “Winchester’s Auto” and as Cas looked to the left, Dean’s mobile number was displayed as well. Cas picked up a pen, scribbling the number down onto a blank piece of paper, with Dean written above it in huge letters. He wanted to call the number so badly but tried to ignore his urges to do so. He puts it off again, adjusting his glasses, going back to his paperwork, not knowing how much longer he could handle this…

\-------------------------------------

This had been the longest four weeks of Dean’s life. Dean was absolutely wrecked. Why couldn’t he forget about Castiel Novak and those beautiful blue eyes… and that cute brown trench he wore. Dean let his head fall onto his desk. He’s at work for god sake, why on earth is he thinking about Cas now? Cas was just in his head 24/7 and he wanted it more than anything to go away. He had enough on his mind, he didn’t need Cas to add to it. But he needed Cas more than he thought. 

Dean wanted it to stop, his head to stop pounding at the thought of Cas. The last four weeks have sure taken a toll on him, all the alcohol he had consumed to forget about Cas, all the sleep he can’t get no matter how hard he tries, and his motivation levels have gone to shit, finding himself not wanting to get out of bed. His heart ached, his head ached, just everything ached. He groaned, if his Dad or Sam found out, he’d be done for. His Dad had never approved of him liking men, or being bisexual, it just wasn’t something that John Winchester, considered normal, and Sam, well, he’d be embarrassed if Sam knew. 

He looked at the client board on his computer screen, finding another client had just popped up. Dean read over the information, maintenance check on an old 1978 Chevy. Awesome…! He got up from his desk, heading out to the main spot, relieved he finally had the chance to get a breather from his very suddenly claustrophobic office. He works on the car for a small amount of time. He loses his concentration… his mind full of thoughts of Cas again, fuck it, he can’t do this anymore… he storms away from the car, throwing his hands in the air. 

After a moment, his desk clerk comes running in, “Mr. Winchester… where are you going?” she called after him. 

“My office. I can’t do it. I’m going home. Call in Benny” He shouts in reply, before slamming his office door. He knew his Dad would hear about this, but somehow, right now, he just didn’t care. 

Dean threw himself into his office chair, why couldn’t he get Castiel Novak out of his head? Reaching down to the bottom drawer of his desk, he unlocked it, before pulling out a half full bottle of scotch out. 

As he took a sip, he couldn’t believe this is what his life had come too…. In love with someone who probably didn’t feel the same. He was so going to get drunk tonight.


	8. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean haven't seen each other since the night they spent together. When they bump into one another again, how will it end?

A week later, Dean was walking through his local grocery store. It had been a beautiful morning, he had slept well, and for the first time in a month, his mind wasn’t invaded with Cas. He walked through the aisles with a smile on his face, collecting every item on the very long shopping last in his hand. He walks around the corner of another aisle to collect the last item on the list, milk. As he walks towards the check out, he notices something out the corner of his eye, that definitely catches his attention. He turns his head slightly as he places his items up on the conveyor belt, and to his left, he sees Cas standing at the checkout beside him. Oh no, oh god.

He turns back desperately quick, hoping Cas didn’t recognize him. He prayed that the lady scanning his groceries would hurry up, so he didn’t have to deal with it. But of course, after a moment he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. Oh shit. He went to turn around, feeling slightly scared. He came face to face with Cas. Cas smiled when Dean turned to him.

“Dean... it is you!” Cas cried, obviously happy to see him.

“Um... yeah. Hey Cas....” Dean replied, clearly nervous.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled... he seemed well.

Dean frowned... “I miss you Cas...”

Cas’s face sunk with a sad frown, “Um, yeah me too. Look, Dean, I’ve got to go. I hope to see you again. Here, take this...” Cas reached down into his trench coat pocket, pulling out a piece of paper before reaching out to give it to Dean.

Dean reached out, grabbing the paper from his hand, “What’s this?”

Cas winked, grabbing his shopping, swiping his card, and making his way out of the shop. Dean watched in amazement at Cas walking, swaying his hips eagerly, making Dean shudder. The sound of the lady talking behind him, made him come back to the real world. “Sir. That will be $78.80” the checkout lady stated. Dean shoved the piece of paper Cas had handed him into his pocket, before handing over his card. He turned back once again hopefully to see Cas one more time, but sadly he had disappeared, damnit. The lady hands him his card back and Dean grabbed his shopping before making his way out of the shopping centre. Dean makes his way out to his car. He places the shopping bag onto the back seat, and closed the door, before heading towards the driver’s door. One minute he was walking towards the driver’s door and the next, he found himself shoved against his car, and Cas standing in front of him.

“Dean, forgive me for this...” Cas muttered softly.

Dean felt slightly worried. What was Cas going to do? All of a sudden, Cas launched for him. Cas crashed his lips against Dean and made his body weight push him up against the Impala. Dean was shocked but couldn’t help but sink onto Cas’s soft lips. The thing that made him worry the most was that they were currently making out in the middle of the shopping centre car park. But that thought disappeared when all of a sudden Cas pulled away from him. Cas was panting, and his face was blushed, and he smiled at Dean once more, before walking away towards his car. Dean watched in shock, his lips were tingling, and he wanted Cas to be kissing him again, he wanted more. Dean brought a finger up to his lip, brushing against it, noticing his lips were swollen from the kiss. He watched as Cas drove away. He missed him already.

Dean shocked and still shook, climbed into his car, and sat in the drivers seat frozen. Why did Cas do that, throw him against his car and kiss him like that. He then remembered the piece of paper in his pocket. Raising himself from the seat slightly, he reached down into his jeans pocket, pulling out the paper. He hesitated to open the folded paper, slightly scared of what was on it… however, opening the note was the best choice he made. Unfolding the paper, all his feelings changed, he went from shocked to a big smile.

 _‘Call me sometime. I love you… Cas xx’_ with his number written underneath.

Dean smiles and leans his head back on the seat. Finally, something was going right for him, or at least that’s what he hoped.


	9. Call Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes the day off sick, and Sam is sent by John Winchester to check on him and Dean finally tells someone he is in love with Cas. Will Sam support him?

Two days later, Dean sat at the dining table of his home. He didn’t go to work today, he rang in sick. He wasn’t actually sick, but they didn’t need to know, right? He held his phone up to his chin, the note Cas had given him sat on the table in front of him, he wanted more than anything to ring Cas… the number jumped off the page at him. Even though it was 11am, he had a small glass of scotch on the table in front of him, in case of emergencies. He still wasn’t sure whether he should go ahead with whatever “this” was. He folded his arms on the table before laying his head on them. 

Moments later, he hears his apartment door open. Who would be coming into his apartment this time of the day? He looks up, and see’s his brother, Sam Winchester, standing in the kitchen archway. He stood there leaning against the door, just looking over where Dean sat. 

“God, you’re in a state aren’t you…” Sam laughed, removing his expensive ray-bans. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean grunted, now reaching for the shot glass that sat on the table and throwing it back. 

“Dad sent me,” Sam said, stepping over a box, “He told me about your little storm out of work the other day and today he told me you called in sick, which you never do, because I am your brother, and I know for a fact that you, Dean Winchester, barely ever get sick…” Sam explained, taking a seat beside Dean at the table. 

Dean reached for the scotch bottle, but Sam stopped him before it even reached the glass, “Now come on, tell me what’s bothering you…?” 

Dean groaned, and looked at Sam, “Trust me, dude. You just wouldn’t understand…” 

Dean knew he wasn’t quite ready to tell Sam or anyone about his feelings for Cas. He knew he loved Cas, he knew he wanted him, but he just wasn’t ready, after his last bad ending relationship, he made a decision to give up dating for a while. There was something about Cas, that made him want to ditch that whole non-dating thing, Cas made his heart ache, in a good way and that made everything clearer that he needed Cas more than anything. 

Sam scoffed, “What do you mean I wouldn’t understand? Of course, I’d understand, I’m your brother…” 

“Sure, you understand me. But this, you wouldn’t…” Dean pleaded. 

“How about you stop your small talk… and just tell me.” 

“Ugh fine. You tell anyone about this… and I swear to fucking god, I am going to hunt you down…” Dean wasn’t kidding, Sam breathed a word of this, and he’s done for. 

“Dean… you know I wouldn’t do that…” 

“Alright, well remember when I went to Atlanta a few weeks ago?” Dean said, reaching for the scotch bottle again, this time Sam lets him. 

As Dean poured some into his glass, Sam nodded, “Yeah…” 

“Well, my car broke down just an hour out of Atlanta… and well I got stuck overnight at some roadhouse…” Dean explained. 

“Yeah, okay… and?” Sam prompted, wanting him to continue. 

“Well I met someone…” Dean’s eyes went sad, and dull. 

“Um okay… who was she?” 

Dean hesitated a bit at Sam’s question, and his cheeks blushed almost embarrassed, “Um, not she. HE!” 

“He? Okay, well… what happened?” Sam said, now twirling his sunglasses around his finger. 

“Nothing. He just came into the bar. His car had broken down too, and we got to chatting and we just hit it off. When he went to leave, he didn’t have anywhere to go… so I asked him to come back to my room, and he did. I don’t really remember much after that. But when I woke up the following morning he was gone.” Dean continued to talk. 

Sam beginning to understand the situation a bit more, and he nodded. “Well, Dean that’s not that bad. I mean you didn’t have a one night stand with him at least? Where is he now?” Sam asked. 

“Um, well he lives here, because I bumped into him two days ago down at the local grocery store and he gave me his number. I think I am in love with him Sammy…” Dean said, lowering his head, and refusing to make eye contact with Sam. 

“You’re in love with him… well then what’s keeping you from calling him…?” Sam asked, slightly confused.

“I don’t know really. Dad, mostly. But I have been bloody pining over him for weeks, I’ve been drinking more, not able to sleep, fucking shit up at work. I need him in my life Sam…. I love him.” Dean frowned, if Sam didn’t know better, he could have sworn he saw a tear run down Dean’s cheek. 

“Dean. Look, Dad doesn’t need to know right now! Dad’s a jerk. If your in love with him, and he’s in love with you, then I don’t see an issue. Just go for it Dean. Do what makes you happy, not everyone else. But just know, I support you in whatever you do. So, my opinion is, you go for him and be happy.” Sam smiles at Dean.

Dean smiles at his brother and pats his back, “Thanks bro.” 

“No problems. Now message or call your boyfriend… I’ll let Dad know I checked on you and you are indeed sick. CALL HIM!” Sam dramatically said as he made his way out of Dean’s apartment. 

“Bye Sam!” Dean called out in reply. 

Even after Sam’s pep talk, he still hesitated to call Cas, he would, just not yet. He decided he needed a nap, and walked over to his sofa, before collapsing onto it, easily falling asleep within moments. 

He just needed time…


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gives in, contacting Cas. Will it end well?

When Dean woke up later that afternoon, he stretched out, feeling somewhat refreshed. He made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing his phone from the kitchen table on his way through. He began to make coffee. He decided he was finally going to break through his fear, and message Cas asking him on a date. It was now or never. Dean was definitely head over heels for Cas, so why the hell not ask the blue eyed angel on a date. He picked up his phone, quickly typing in Cas’s phone number before creating a new text message.

_D: Cas, hey. It’s Dean. I’m so sorry I have taken so long to contact you. But I suppose I have just needed the time to think about what I want to do! But there is a lesson learned and a confession to make, and that is, that I love you. I fucking love you Cas._

Dean placed his phone back down on the counter and began to finish making that coffee. It wasn’t long before his phone beeped again, telling him that Cas had replied to his text.

_C: Dean! How nice to hear from you! Hey baby! Just to make it clear, I love you too. More than anything. I have been head over heels since that night at the roadhouse but have been too afraid to admit it. I tried to forget about you, but the other day at the supermarket, it all came back, that’s why I kissed you the way I did._

Dean smiled at the text remembering the other day at the grocery store, being trapped against his car, while Cas passionately made out with him. What a delicious memory.

_D: I enjoyed that too. Can we do it again sometime?_

An instant reply, from Cas, came through.

_C: What are you saying, Dean?_

_D: Isn’t it obvious?? Haha, Cas, my darling! I’m asking you, Castiel Novak, to please go on a date with me!_

There was a couple minutes before Cas replied with a text.

_C: I thought you’d never ask. Yes Dean. Dean, yes of course. I’d love too._

_D: Great. Pick you up at 7._

_C: My address is 18 Burchest Way_.

 _D: Cool see you at 7. Love you._  

Dean smiled when he wrote “Love you”, it felt so nice to finally admit he loved Cas. Nothing felt better. Dean was finally going on a date with his gorgeous, blue eyed, trench coated man…

His phone beeped again...

 _C:_   _Love you too!_

He couldn’t wait, he raced off to get ready.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are Cas and Dean going after a year and a half? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we have finally come to the last chapter of "Hotel Blues." I hope you have enjoyed the story. I would like to thank Cass_And_Kitt_In_The_TARDIS and Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN for the help editing and BETA reading this story.

_***18 Months Later*** _

Dean and Cas stand on the balcony of their presidential suite in the Intercontinental Hotel in Atlanta. It was there 1 year anniversary. Dean and Cas had gotten married at this hotel one year ago, and it was the biggest event known to man. The reception was huge, and the afterparty, god, Dean couldn’t even remember the afterparty, he had gotten so drunk, but as far as what he had heard the next day when he finally woke up, it must have been good.

But this current day, Dean held Cas close to him, as they admired the view from their balcony. Dean couldn’t believe that it was over 18 months ago, he was in love with Cas and refused to contact him. Finally asking Cas on a date was the best decision he had ever made. But 6 months after they began dating, Dean had asked Cas to marry him and that was one decision that he could never regret.

Dean turned to face Cas, and kissed his lips ever so softly… “I am so glad to be yours, Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled.

Cas laughed, “Dean, I am officially Mr. Winchester now.”

Dean giggled, “Yes of course. Sorry. Well, Mr. Novak-Winchester, I am so happy to have you in my life.” “You too Dean. I love you.” Cas smiled, before kissing Dean wildly pushing him up against the railing of the balcony. They spent the rest of the evening, watching the sunset and cuddling until they fell asleep.

 

It seems Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were just meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. KUDOS and feedback are always welcomed and appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
